Girl Trouble: Spy
by foxhound40504
Summary: Scout's troubles with the temps is only just beginning. Now the ever sneaky Spy has him in her sights, what will come of it?


Alright it's been way too long, but I decided to write another "Girl Trouble" short story. As a reminder the last installment was a round between the sheets with the female Heavy. Also, very little about these stories are believable, both in and out of reality. That said I hope this is enjoyable for everyone to read.

* * *

Girl Trouble: Spy

Scout sighed as he tried to ignore the burning stare Pyro was sending at the back of his head. "What did I do to deserve this?" he muttered to himself.

"Yu knw exactly wht yu did" Pyro's muffled voice announced as she walked up and stood behind him. "Yu are mne Sct!" she shouted jabbing him in the back with her finger

"How did you even find out about that?" Scout muttered as his shoulders sagged tiredly.

"Sph."

A dull thud sounded out as Scout allowed his head to bang against the wall he had been facing when Pyro had approached him. "That damn bitch." He muttered clenching his fist. "She was watching us yesterday."

"Watching who?" Engineer asked as she walked up to them curious about their conversation.

"Uh…nothing." Scout hastily answered as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "

One of the Engineer's eyebrows raised in clear disbelief. "Now I've seen a couple of bad lies in my time, and that right there boy…was really bad." She looked at the Pyro when Scout simply looked away unwilling to speak.

"Sph saw Sct and Hvy hvin sex." Pyro explained causing Engineer to place a hand on her forehead as she shook her head with a sigh.

"Take that darn mask off girly we all know you're a little lady." At first Scout thought Pyro would refuse and instead set the engineer ablaze, but contrary to his thoughts she complied removing her mask and showing them her reddish hair and freckled face. "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"I feel so exposed…" Pyro muttered as she placed her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh…can I go now?" Scout asked thumbing over his shoulder.

"No you have to answer for what you did!" Pyro shouted getting in his face, as her eyes flared up with a fire burning brightly within them.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Engineer shouted happily as she slapped her knee. "What in tarnations happened?" she yelled startling both Pyro and Scout.

"Scout slept with Heavy, even though he has me" Pyro stated pointing an accusing finger at Scout.

"Are you crazy, why would you tell other people that?" Scout shouted in a panic as Engineer raised an eyebrow.

"And why pray tell, did you go and do that?" Engineer asked folding her arms in a menacing manner.

"She had me by the collar!" Scout shouted trying to explain himself. "It was either give in or get beaten to death!"

"You should've let her beat you to death." Pyro stated with a huff. "You got no will in you."

Scout scowled as he folded his arms over his bare chest. "I'd like to see you deny Heavy." He countered. "When it's your neck she has her hands around."

"Well the little fella's got a point there girly." Engineer pointed out as she rubbed her neck in phantom pains. "Heavy can be pretty scary."

"Whose side are you on Engi?" Pyro shouted as she turned on the engineer.

"I'm not on anyone's side." Engineer stated with a chuckle "I just like listening to you two argue."

"You know what, forget it, I'm going out!" Scout shouted throwing his hands into the air. "I'll see you two later!" he called back waving his hands.

Engineer waved back before turning to the silently fuming Pyro. "Now, why on Earth did you burn all his shirts?" she began asking as Pyro's face slowly began turning red.

Scout huffed in annoyance as he tossed his baseball up into the air catching it on its way back down "Crazy psycho with her goddamn flame thrower and axes." He muttered as he scowled. "I seriously need to think about how to survive the month." He muttered as he grimaced hearing Heavy laughing up a storm with Sniper in the lounge.

"Now that I think about it…Spy's been lurking around a lot recently." He mused as he walked past the lounge without looking at the pair telling stories about past exploits. "What's that bitch doing?" he wondered aloud.

"You're about to find out." He heard Spy's voice announce behind him. Before he could spin around to confront her, she struck him on the back of the head and knocked him out.

When Scout woke up he realized quickly that he was naked, and that he couldn't move his limbs. "Ah crap, not again." He whined thinking it was Pyro again. "Did you really have to knock me out?" he asked looking around the room. "Wait…This ain't Pyro's room…"

"Non, non, non Scout this is my room." Spy stated as she walked into view in a full leather outfit and a whip in hand. "I thought I'd try what ze Pyro and Heavy find so interesting." She stated a sadistic glint in her eyes that had the hairs on the back of Scout's neck to rise up.

"Uh, why do you have that?" Scout asked eyeing the whip with more than a little fear.

"Why Scout you do not know of bondage?" the Spy asked mockingly as she ran a ringer along his chin slowly causing him to shrink away from her as much as he could. At that Scout's blood ran cold as he tried to shrink away from the Spy who gave him a sadistic grin.

"Uh look, I ain't into this kind of shit." Scout tried to say as he nervously stared at the whip in the Spy's hands.

"You might not be…" Spy acknowledged. "But it's not about what you want, it's about what I want." She stated dashing any hopes of Scouts that may have still been alive. "Today is the day you experience a thrilling new experience! And the day you can claim to have lost your virginity in all senses of the word."

"I really, really…and let me repeat it a third time… REALLY don't like the way you said that Spy!"

Spy merely grinned as she struck the whip against Scout's chest eliciting a loud scream of pain from the youth from Boston. "You don't have to like it Scout." She purred as she licked her lips. "You only need to scream for me!" she shouted gleefully as she lashed him with her whip multiple times.

Crying out in pain Scout felt tears spring up in his eyes as Spy continued to laugh to the point she could no longer hit him with her whip. "You bitch." He managed to mutter out as he struggled against his restraints.

"You will call me mistress." Spy ordered folding her arms delicately as she stepped on Scout's hand causing him to grunt in pain. "Do so, and you'll get a reward."

"I'll never call you that!" Scout hissed glaring at the Spy in anger.

"Your call little rabbit." She stated smugly. "We have quite the talented medic, I'm sure she could…put you back together."

"You're sick."

"Non non non." Spy countered whilst wagging her finger back and forth. "I am not sick." She stated with a smile on her face. "I simply know what I want, and how to get it." She explained. "For example if I want you hard for the fun to come I simply do this." As she spoke she slid her hand underneath Scout's trousers firmly grasping his quickly hardening manhood a smirk on her face as Scout stiffened in both arousal and fear. "See? This one seems quite happy with my… attention"

"It's a typical male reaction!" Scout insisted as he tried to get away from Spy who merely grinned as she kept her hand on her prize.

"Perhaps." Spy admitted carelessly. "That doesn't stop you from enjoying this though, am I right?" she asked as she began playing with his erection. "Enough of this." She declared letting him go as she stood up and removed her leather pants. "Lick me." She ordered shoving her crotch into his face. Reluctantly Scout did as ordered as he felt Spy shoving his head closer to her glistening sex. "I see why those two like you." Spy muttered as she bit her lip as the pleasure began building up. "Despite your looks you do have a nice tongue." Moaning in pleasure Spy gripped Scout's hair as she felt him bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. "Don't you dare stop Scout." She hissed as she felt him pause in order to speak.

Feeling added pressure to his scalp Scout grumbled a bit before continuing to lick the Spy's now thoroughly soaked vagina. Suddenly Spy went stiff as her mouth opened in a silent scream as Scout felt a little bit of liquid squirt out onto his tongue. "Can you let me go now?" he asked as he felt her grip on him slacken a little.

"Oh no, Scout, what kind of mistress would I be if I didn't reward good behavior?" Spy asked as she licked her lips while forcefully yanking off the youth's pants revealing his hardened member to the world. Running her tongue along his shaft Scout moaned involuntarily as the pleasure started wiping his mind of his general dislike of Spy.

"Damn it." Scout muttered through clenched teeth as he resisted the urge to moan anymore than he already had. "Let me go damn it." He hissed causing Spy to smirk.

"Ever the tough guy." She mused as she used her tongue to tease him by licking the underside of his shaft sending shivers down his spine. "I suppose I should kick it up a bit then." She muttered as she stood up. Positioning herself she quickly lowered herself onto him sighing in satisfaction as she enveloped him fully. "A truly marvelous cock, if I do say so myself." She stated with a lust filled smile as Scout bit his lip in order to keep his voice in.

"Why are you doing this?" Scout asked haltingly as Spy began rocking her hips back and forth. "I thought you were a lesbian for Sniper."

"My dear boy…have you never heard of bisexuality?" Spy asked while staring at Scout as if he were stupid. "Now shut up and fuck me." Not given a chance to respond Scout tried his hardest not to react as Spy began increasing her pace, but ultimately failed as she had him screaming within minutes. As she increased her speed Spy felt herself nearing an orgasm as Scout's body began tensing underneath her. "That's it boy let it out!" she shouted as they both climaxed sending spasms of pleasure down both of their spines.

Groaning Scout weakly lifted his head. "Ugh…can I go now?" he asked tiredly as Spy pushed him back down.

"Nonsense we still need to try out these toys I took from Sniper's room." She stated causing Scout to whimper.

"So that's where my stuff went off to eh?" Sniper's accented voice asked as the sound of tapping feet caught the two's attention.

"Err…. why hello there Sniper." Spy muttered as she hastily hid the toy she had pulled out behind her back. "Why are you intruding in my room?"

"First of all…I sleep next door" Sniper stated whilst holding up a single finger. "Second, I was looking around for some of my stuff and discovered that they were missing and this isn't the first time you've snuck off with my stuff." She held up a second finger as sweat began accumulating on Spy's neck. "Finally you don't think I don't know you?" she shouted as she began beating the Spy up. Once she was done she let Spy fall over in a bruised heap at the side of her bed. "Crikey, hold on while I get you outta there mate." She muttered before pulling out her Kukri to cut off the handcuffs keeping Scout on the bed.

"Yo uh…thanks." Scout mumbled once he could get up and stretch his arms. "You wouldn't know where my pants are would you?" he asked looking around.

"Over there by the door mate." Sniper stated as she gestured over her shoulder. "Come on, I'll prepare some coffee for you."

"Thanks."

As he got dressed Sniper looked around. "Creepy bitch." She muttered with a shudder.

"I'm really hoping nothing else as weird as this happens this month." Scout muttered as he pulled up his pants. "I got enough trouble already."

"You might want to avoid the Medic then." Sniper advised him as they began heading down to the kitchen for some coffee. "She's into younger men."

"Aw crap…"

As they walked Sniper felt her gaze shifting to stare at Scout's backside. 'Not bad, not bad at all.' She thought to herself as she licked her lips. Suddenly Scout shivered as he looked around.

* * *

End

Alright I know it's been a long time since I've done one of these, but I suddenly felt like it again. As usual I'm not going to turn these into a continuous story, and I may never follow up on it. So don't bother asking me to. These are purely for my own enjoyment to write. In any case I hope you all like it.


End file.
